Watching
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: Gizmo and Melvin have playdates every Monday at the park. Just to be safe though, Raven follows them and quietly observes. Little does she know that Kyd Wykkyd also observes the two of them, just to protect his youngest teammate. BBRae mentions (Not KydRae at all!)


Number 730:

Gizmo and Melvin have playdates every Monday at the park. Just to be safe though, Raven follows them and quietly observes. Little does she know that Kyd Wykkyd also observes the two of them, just to protect his youngest teammate.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Raven, where do you go every Monday?"

This question had bothered Beastboy for quite some time. Sure, Raven had been leaving every monday at noon for at least a year, and did not stop even after they had started to date a month ago, but that didn't make it normal enough that he wouldn't question.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, already annoyed that she would be slightly off schedule.

"Well, it's not that I don't trust you, Rae, but I was kind of hoping you'd be willing to tell me after we started... ya know, dating." he said, scratching the back of his neck in nervous habit. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She, of course, knew that he was sincere due to her empathic powers, but she didn't have time to begin an argument now, so she conceded to the point.

"Yes, I'll take you. Just come on." she told him, using her powers to teleport them to their destination.

They landed in a tree at the Jump City park, right next to the playground. Beastboy looked around, wondering why they had come here of all places. He opened his mouth to speak when Raven shushed him and pointed to the swings, upon which sat two people Beastboy would have never thought he'd see together.

Melvin and Gizmo were swinging on the swings together.

"No way..." he whispered. Raven nodded.

"I first found out last year." she told him. "I was out for a walk to my favorite cafe when I saw them on the swings. I stick around just to make sure she won't get hurt."

"Mind if I start coming too?" Beastboy asked. She thought for a moment before nodding. The company could be... nice, she supposed. They were in that tree for almost two hours before the two children seemed to start getting tired out from playing Tag and running about in the field. Gizmo waved goodbye to her as he started off to wherever the H.I.V.E. Five's hideout was, and Melvin began walking to her own home, which was close to the shore that faced Titan's Tower so it would be readily accessible if Raven wanted to visit.

Raven jumped down the tree and began to walk away, telling Beastboy to come after her. He did, but not before seeing something move in the trees on the other side of the playground.

"What's Kyd Wykkyd doing in the trees over there?" he mumbled to himself quietly.

* * *

Beastboy had come to the conclusion by the time they had next fought the H.I.V.E Five.

He called fighting Kyd Wykkyd on purpose, and matched him blow for blow until they were away from the eyes of the others. Beastboy lowered his fists, and Wykkyd did the same after realizing Beastboy wasn't going to fight him anymore.

"You come to watch over Gizmo on mondays, don't you?" Beastboy asked, getting straight to the point. He didn't have much time before the Titans defeated the others. Wykkyd's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he nodded slowly. Beastboy let out a breath. "He's younger than us, and so is Melvin, so I guess we all have to watch over them..."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded again. He put up his fists questioningly, as if asking if he was to continue fighting.

Beastboy shook his head.

"One time, dude. I know you have nothing on you, so go ahead and teleport away before I change my mind... You're a decent guy, you know that? I suppose... if you ever feel like changing sides like Jinx did... just drop me a letter or something. You know how to write, right?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, still looking surprised. However, he smiled slightly at Beastboy before teleporting away.

Robin came in then, along with Raven, who looked worried for her boyfriend. She saw destruction around, but no Wykkyd.

"Where'd he go?" Robin asked, looking around. Beastboy shrugged, acting like he hadn't just let one of the more successful criminals they had ever faced go.

"Just shadowed away dude. Couldn't handle the Beastboy!"

Robin rolled his eyes. Raven smiled.

Kyd Wykkyd watched from a rooftop behind them, wondering if he could manage to convince Gizmo and Angel to join the Titans with him...

* * *

Well... that went in a different direction than I had originally hoped, but like 'Beauty and the Beast' I think this is one of my better HeadCanon fills. If the person who posted it read this... I hope you're proud, I guess.

And yeah, I always thought Kyd Wykkyd was a good guy at heart so I just had to put that in there. Plus I like that he has Angel as his, according to the wiki, potential romantic interest. Kyd, Angel, and Gizmo could be like a little... weird... family!

I swear... I'll find a FanFic about that now that I've said it, or I'll write it myself... I suppose someone could tell me if they'd want to write it. I really wouldn't mind so long as a BBRae flourish was added in somewhere.


End file.
